


New Tenant

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke learns to live on Ahch-To.
Relationships: Alcida-Auka & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



There is a new Jedi on the island. This is only right. Alcida-Auka and her people have kept this place for any Jedi that may come. They repair the huts. They tend the uneti tree. They keep the temple and village in order. They gather supplies. It is peaceful. It is orderly. Being a Caretaker is the only life she knows but it is a good one. 

The new Jedi insists on helping. He wants to repair his own hut when it is damaged. He wants to also look after the local vegetation. He wants to learn to milk the female thala-sirens and fish and gather his own supplies. He is not peaceful. He is not orderly.

But he is a Jedi and it is right that he is here.

"Today you will learn to milk the female thala-sirens," Alcida-Auka tells him.

"Thank you," the Jedi says.

Very soon after reaching the rocky shore where the thala-sirens sunbathe Alcida-Auka has to inform the Jedi, "That is not a female thala-siren."

"Right." The Jedi retracts his hands from the thala-sirens glossy pink skin. He moves to another thala-siren sunbathing on the shore.

"That is not either."

Alcida-Auka has spent her whole life keeping this island for when the Jedi returned but there is a part of her that wants this one to go away. She walks to a female thala-siren.

"This one," she says.

The Jedi is a slow learner. Alcida-Auka shows him how to milk the thala-siren and he makes his own attempt. He squirts green milk right into his unsettling blue eyes. He sputters then laughs. The milk is wasted. Alcida-Auka sighs. She waits for the Jedi to wipe the milk out of his eyes and off his face with the corner of his dark brown robes and for him to stop laughing then starts anew.

They fill a few bottles to take back to the village before Alcida-Auka tell him to, "Stop. There's enough. We do not take more than they can give."

The Jedi gathers the bottles and carries them back to the village. He drinks the thala-siren's milk that night and eats the fish gathered from the sea and some of the freshly harvested vegetables from the vegetable garden. It is not like the Festival of Return. The male Lanais are out at sea. But the Jedi seems strangely happy. There is an air of festivity to him as he sips from his cup sitting in front of his hut and he chews the carefully descaled and tenderly roasted fish and mixed vegetables.

He has a table in the hut. He could eat alone.

"Teach me to fish tomorrow?" the Jedi asks.

Alcida-Auka thinks of what might happen tomorrow if she taught this Jedi to fish. The male Lanais do most of the fishing but there is spear fishing. She says, "If you are here when the Visitors come they will teach you. But I will teach you to descale fish."

The Jedi smiles. He says, "I would like that."

By the time the Visitors come the Jedi has learned to scale a fish and tell male from female thala-sirens. Perhaps he will stay. She finds she does not mind. The Jedi has grown on her.


End file.
